


Don't Say It's Unholy

by Phanwich



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1.3K Of Pure Smut, Begging, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Okay it's not anymore thank god, Rimming, Smut, The author is going to hell and the readers with them, Why is this my most popular work you pervs, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanwich/pseuds/Phanwich
Summary: Dan doesn't think Phil could make him beg if his life depended on it.Phil takes it as a challenge.***Holy sh*t.





	Don't Say It's Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of apologising for vanishing after promising daily updates.  
> @Mum I'm sorry. @God, you too. @EveryoneOnPlanetEarth I'm sorry as well.
> 
> Excuse any inaccuracies. I'm a virgin still (sad but true).*
> 
> *not really sex doesn't interest me like that this is mainly for you guys

"You can't make me beg," Dan laughs, letting Phil kiss his lips slowly. "You're too gentle."

"You think so?" Phil asks, pulling back slightly.

"I know so," Dan replies confidentially.

"You want to test that?" Phil muses, running his hand along Dan's cheek. 

"Absolutely," Dan breathes. Phil leans in, kissing him slowly. Dan parts his lips, letting Phil slide his tongue in his mouth, and for a moment they stay like that, just kissing and breathing in each other. 

"Alright," Phil agrees, pulling back. "One condition," Dan says. "You're not allowed to fuck me." 

"How am I supposed to make you-" Phil stops, his lips curling up in a smirk. "Fine. Deal." He kisses Dan harder than before, and the younger boy moans softly into his mouth. Dan goes to tangle his hands in Phil's hair, but the raven quickly grabs his wrists and pins them to the wall. Dan gasps. 

"Phil," he whimpers, letting Phil kiss down his neck. Phil sucks a slow bruise into his skin, and Dan's back arches as he stands on his toes involuntarily. 

"You sound so good," Phil breathes, running his tongue over Dan's collarbone. "Such a shame I can't fuck you." He goes back to sucking at Dan's neck, and the younger boy lets his head fall back as he bites his lip hard in an attempt to stifle the whines of pleasure escaping from the back of his throat. 

"You're leaving marks," Dan manages. Phil pulls back, his lips curled up in a smirk and eyes dilated with lust. 

"Good," he whispers, biting down harder. Dan moans as Phil works a pattern of bruising kisses along his neck and shoulders. Suddenly, he pulls steps back, releasing Dan's wrists. "Take off your shirt." Dan stares at him blankly for a moment, but reaches down and lifts the hem of his shirt. Inch by inch, he reveals the pale skin of his stomach, then his chest, and finally pulls it off completely and drops it on the floor. 

"What are you planning?" Dan asks quietly, shivering slightly as Phil's eyes travel along his body quickly. 

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Phil replies smoothly. "Trousers now." Dan's hands fly to his belt, and Phil tuts softly. "Slowly," he instructs. Dan nods, unbuckling his belt and dropping it. He unbuttons his jeans, shoving them down his legs. He manages to pull them off and adds them to the ever increasing pile of clothes on the floor, and Phil steps closer, letting his hand slide down Dan's chest and stomach before stepping backwards. "Pants, lovely." Dan almost groans aloud as he pushes his boxers down his legs, his face flushing brilliantly as Phil licks his lips. 

"Oh, shit," Dan mutters, watching as Phil drops to his knees. Phil looks up, smirking, and Dan nods. Phil doesn't hesitate, taking Dan's cock in his mouth, holding his hips against the wall and keeping him there. Dan's hands tangle in Phil's hair as the older boy takes him as deep as he can before pulling back to the tip. "Oh, fuck, oh, Phil," Dan gets out, gasping as Phil wraps a hand around his shaft and runs his tongue over his slit. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Phil doesn't stop, and Dan pulls at his hair, hard. "I'm going to- oh," he whispers as Phil pulls off. 

"Not yet," Phil breathes, his voice hoarse and low. Dan whimpers. "Turn around, Bear." Dan draws in a deep breath, and Phil grips his waist and forces him to face the wall. Dan gasps, his hips colliding with the plaster almost painfully. 

"Fuck," he whispers. The slight pain only serves to turn him on more- Dan would be lying if he tried to say he didn't have a slight pain kink. 

And then something is pressed against his entrance, and Dan almost forgets how to breathe. He casts a desperate glance back, and he almost cums right then and there. 

"Shit, Phil," Dan groans, trying to resist the urge to push his arse back on Phil's tongue. Phil can't help how his lips curl into a smirk, and he grips Dan's hips tightly, forcing the younger boy to stay still. Phil teasingly traces his tongue around Dan's entrance, and Dan shivers, moaning loudly. 

"So pretty," Phil whispers, and Dan's back arches. 

"Fucking hell!" he manages as Phil laps at his hole. "Ugh, Phil!" Phil pushes his tongue inside him just slightly, and Dan can't help how he ruts his hips into the wall. "Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck! I'm going to cum!" Phil quickly licks over Dan's hole before pulling back, smacking his arse hard enough to leave a slight mark. Dan's limbs are trembling, and shit, Phil has to bite his lip to keep from shoving off his jeans and boxers and fucking the younger boy. "Phil," Dan gasps, pressing his forehead against the wall. "Please. Oh, God, please." 

"What was that?" Phil asks innocently, kissing along Dan's shoulders and across the back of his neck. 

"Oh, sh- just get inside me!" Dan begs, turning around and wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and practically crushing the older boys lips against his own. Phil makes a sound of surprise, but forcefully reciprocates, moaning softly into Dan's mouth and letting his hands wander over his body. 

"I win," Phil whispers, pulling back slightly. Dan's cheeks flush a brighter shade of red, but he smiles like it's no big deal. 

"Knew you would," he replies, "but I got what I wanted out of this. Have a little fun with me, Philly." Phil's stomach clenches with desire, and he nods quickly, pulling off his t-shirt and tossing it to the floor. Dan runs his hands over Phil's chest, smirking slightly when the older boy shudders as his fingers brush his nipples. Dan kisses along Phil's jaw, occasionally sucking at the skin, and he blindly unbuttons Phil's jeans and shoves them down. Phil pulls back, gasping in a deep breath, his blue eyes so dilated with lust that the cerulean irises are hardly a ring around his pupils. 

"Oh, God," Phil breathes. "I want you so fucking badly, Daniel." 

"Good," Dan replies, removing Phil's trousers and pants. He wraps a hand around Phil's cock, loving the way the older boy's breath hitches, how a stuttered moan escapes his lips. Phil had been so focused on Dan that he'd completely forgotten about himself, and the sensation of finally being touched where he wants is electric. 

"Oh, keep doing that," Phil pleads, tangling his hands through Dan's messy curls and leaning against the wall. Dan presses his lips to Phil's, kissing the older boy hungerily as he grips both of their erections in his left hand, his right against the wall in an almost steadying way. His hands shake as Phil bites and sucks at his lips, sliding his tongue between them after a moment. 

"I love you," Dan says deliriously, "and God, I want this to continue, but I'm not going to last." 

"Me neither," Phil gasps, moaning as Dan runs his thumb over his slit. "Fuck!" Phil swipes his tongue along the inside of Dan's top lip, and that's all he can handle. 

"Phil!" he gasps into the older boy's mouth, messily stroking both himself and Phil as he cums in his hand. Phil follows close behind, collapsing against the wall as Dan leans against his body, burying his face in his shoulder. 

"God," Phil whispers, kissing Dan's cheek gently. The younger boy sighs contentedly, kissing Phil back lazily. 

For a long moment, they stay like that, and it's just Dan and Phil, as it should be. There is no insatiable fanbase, no crazy theories, no rushed explanations, no angry defenses. Dan and Phil. 

And is a simple word, but it binds them, and neither would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this. I cannot believe I'm posting this.
> 
> Am I forgiven?
> 
> ~Phanwich


End file.
